memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tau Ceti
Tau Ceti was the primary of a planetary system located approximately eleven light years from Sol. ( , production art) History The Tau Ceti Accords, which were established prior to 2152, were also associated with this location whereby they defined parameters between the Andorians and the Coridanites. ( ) In 2155, in the mirror universe, Tau Ceti was the system in which the Terran Empire lost twelve ships in a battle against alien rebels. Propaganda had spread that this was a major victory for the Terran Empire, when in fact it was a sign they were losing. ( ) When the universal translator on the malfunctioned, one of the many languages the system translated verbal and written displays into from Federation Standard was Tau Cetian. ( ) Prior to stardate 5718, the , under the command of James T. Kirk, engaged and defeated a Romulan vessel near Tau Ceti, using the Cochrane deceleration maneuver. ( ) '' data screen mentioning Tau Ceti IV]] In Starfleet Academy's Kobayashi Maru scenario, in 2285, on Tau Ceti IV was named as the home port of the tanker/transport Kobayashi Maru. ( ) In 2293, the location of Tau Ceti in the Milky Way Galaxy was named in a star chart that was in James T. Kirk's quarters aboard the . ( , production art) In 2328, this was the home for the Tau Ceti Deep Space Station. ( ) Some time before 2348, Jean-Luc Picard first met Walker Keel at an exotic bar on Tau Ceti III. Some time after this Keel introduced Jack Crusher to Beverly Howard. ( ) In 2358, the father of Kathryn Janeway, Vice admiral , died under the polar ice cap of Tau Ceti Prime. ( ) In 2364, the location of Tau Ceti was named in a star chart of a stellar neighborhood with Sol at the center. This chart was stored in the library computer. Later that year, the chart was scanned by Outpost 63. ( , production art; ) In 2370, Beverly Crusher, when trying to recall name of the Traveler, she recalled to him as "you know that alien from Tau Ceti, the one who could control warp fields with his mind?" ( ) Appendices Background information According to the , the Tau Ceti system was some eight light years from Sol. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 44) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), the Kaferia (Tau Ceti) system was located in the Alpha Quadrant. The primary was a G-class star. In the late 24th century, this was a Federation system, with Tau Ceti III listed as a member. Apocrypha According to the novel Enterprise: The First Adventure, Tau Ceti was located along the Romulan Neutral Zone and the inhabitants of Tau Ceti II were widely regarded as possessing great mineralogical expertise, using sapphires as the local currency. External links * * * * Tau Ceti at SolStation.com de:Tau Ceti es:Tau Ceti fr:Système de Tau Ceti ja:タウ・セティ nl:Tau Ceti pl:Tau Ceti (system) Category:Stars